


Next Step: Blood Transfusions

by Marks



Category: Community
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, Abed, Ashton Kutcher isn't part of the mistletoe ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Step: Blood Transfusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyouallwrong (drunktuesdays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/gifts).



"Kiss me, Troy."

Troy raised an eyebrow. It didn't look like Abed was joking, standing still with his eyes closed and his mouth puckered, but he had to have been unless he had a death wish.

After a minute passed without anything happening, Abed opened one eye. "Did I do that wrong?" he asked.

"If you mean asking me to kiss you in the middle of the library, then yeah, I think you did it wrong by asking in the first place."

"Oh." Abed pointed up. "It's mistletoe. And technically we're not in the middle of the library, we're standing in the doorway. Shirley put it up because it's one of the more secularly accepted parts of Christmas."

Troy eyed Abed warily. "Is Ashton Kutcher here?"

"Why?" asked Abed. "Is he part of the mistletoe ritual? My experience with mistletoe is pretty limited to holiday specials the major networks play on loop during December."

"No, Abed." Troy grabbed Abed's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. It wasn't that hard, since Abed didn't blink much. That was pretty creepy. "You asked _me_ to kiss _you_ underneath _the mistletoe_."

Abed seemed to consider this. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I get it. You wanted me to kiss you instead." Then he leaned in and did it, pressing his mouth to Troy's. Troy had to admit Abed's lips were pretty soft and wondered what kind of Chapstick he used. Then he realized he was kissing Abed in the middle of -- damn it, in the doorway of the library and jumped back.

Troy pointed at Abed accusingly. "You kissed me!"

"Yes," Abed agreed. He tilted his head to one side. "It was nice."

"_But we don't even celebrate Christmas!_"

"No," Abed agreed. He paused for a beat. "Want to do it again?"

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, okay."

And they did.


End file.
